Drama Terlarang
by Shina -0- Hoshi
Summary: Di sebuah negara yang diciptakan oleh seorang Author, yaitu Negara One Piece, terdapat sebuah peraturan yang sangat GaJe. Yaitu: Dilarang Mengadakan Drama Perang. Apa sebabnya? Jika ingin tahu, masuk saja ke fic ini


Author: F-Fic hancur. Padahal ini fic pertama yang ku-update. DISCLAIMER! KUANCAM KAU KALO NGGAK KASIH TAHU DISCLAIMERNYA!

Crocodile: Ribut amat, sih... baik. Ancamannya apa?

Author: KUAMBIL SEMUA ROKOKMU YANG ADA DI SAKUMU!

Crocodile: ...

Author: Sudah kuduga. Kalo gitu makan bubur cokelat buatanku! Bahan-bahannya bubur asin dan kotoran anjing! Akan kucampuri dengan rokok-rokokmu waktu tidur~ ^^

Crocodile: JA-JANGAN! AKAN AKU BERITAHU DISCLAIMERNYA! DISCLAIMERNYA SI ODA, ANAK KECIL BERBAHAYA INI HANYA MEMBUAT FICNYA! PUAS?

Author: Ya~

Shinahoshi 1

Drama Terlarang

Di sebuah negara yang diciptakan oleh seorang Author, terdapat peraturan yang sangat GaJe. Yaitu: Dilarang Mengadakan Drama Perang. Apakah sebabnya? Begini ceritanya~

(NO FLASHBACK! THIS IS BECAUSE THIS ISN'T FLASHBACK (?)!)

Di pagi hari yang cerah, sebuah sekolah di Negara One Piece mengadakan sebuah rapat yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat penting pada Hari Sabtu. Yaitu Rapat Mengadakan Drama. Kenapa dibilang penting? Entahlah. Author juga tidak tahu. Pemimpin rapatnya adalah Tuan Crocodile. Wakilnya adalah Dazz Bones.

"Tuan Crocodile, apa kau yakin dengan rencana ini?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut raven.

"Saya sangat yakin. Hanya ini caranya supaya bisa membunuh 'dia'," Tuan Crocodile menjelaskan.

"Benar. Saya sangat yakin juga. Ini cara efektif untuk membunuh-'nya'. Lagipula dia orang yang polos dan bodoh," sang wakil berkomentar.

"Drama ini akan menjadi drama terhebat di dunia! Kuhahahahahauhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk! Sial. Umurku sudah mulai tua," Tuan Crocodile tertawanya yang tadi menggelegar menjadi batuk kakek tua. Dia pun berbicara pada diri sendiri. Umurnya sudah menginjak 46 tahun, sih.

"Tuan, anda harus istirahat," Tuan Dazz Bones menasihati (Hah? Bukannya saran, ya? Kok menasihati?).

"Tidak perlu! Aku masih sehat! Kuhahahahauhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk! Sial! Umurku memang merepotkan," tawa sang pemimpin rapat berubah lagi menjadi batuk kakek tua dan lagi-lagi dia bicara pada diri sendiri.

"Tuan, sebaiknya anda istirahat," saran Dazz Bones (Nah, itu baru betul...).

"Tidak perlu! Aku baik-baik saja! Kuahahauhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk! Sial. Umurku terlalu merepotkan," lagi-lagi bicara pada diri sendiri dan tertawanya jadi batuk dua kakek tua.

"Sebaiknya anda istirahat, Tuan Crocodile," saran Dazz Bones.

"Baik," akhirnya Tuan Crocodile menuruti, eh, mengikuti saran Dazz Bones juga. Author pun lega (?).

Si wakil segera mengantarkan si pemimpin rapat yang sudah tua ke kamarnya, eh, maksudku keluar sekolah. Lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Xenia hitam (ALERT! MOBIL INI YANG SUDAH MENYEBABKAN 9 ORANG MATI PADA BULAN JANUARI TAHUN 2012!).

Tuan Dazz Bones mengantarkan Tuan Crocodile ke rumah Tuan Crocodile. Setelah itu, Tuan Dazz Bones pulang ke rumahnya.

Skip Time~

-###-

Esoknya saat istirahat pertama...

"Eh? Eh? Eh?" semua mahasiswa menjadi bingung melihat kertas pengumuman yang ditempel dengan lem atau isolasi tentang 'Drama Perang'. Ini isinya...

** TOKOH-TOKOH DRAMA 'PERANG KERAJAAN'**

**Narator: Author **(?)**.**

**Tokoh Utama: Monkey D. Luffy sebagai Pangeran Taisen **(Taisen: Perang)**.**

**Raja 1: Pak Shanks sebagai Raja Akagami ayah Pangeran Taisen **(Akagami: Rambut Merah)**.**

**Raja 2: Kakek Rayleigh sebagai Raja Meio **(Meio: Sang raja kegelapan.)**.**

**Ratu: Bu Nico Robin sebagai Ratu Shizuka istri Raja Meio **(Shizuka: Diam. NO ROMANCE!)**.**

**Ratu 2: Bu Makino sebagai Ratu Sofuto istri Raja Akagami **(Sofuto: Lembut)**.**

**Putri 1: Nami sebagai Putri Mujihina anak Ratu Shizuka **(Mujihina: Kejam)**.**

**Putri 2: Nefertari Vivi sebagai Putri Amai anak Ratu Shizuka **(Amai: Manis)**.**

**Putri 3: Boa Hancock sebagai Putri Kuin anak Ratu Shizuka **(Kuin: Ratu)**.**

**Para Tentara: Semua mahasiswa laki-laki (Siapapun yang mendaftar. Tokoh Tentara hanya bisa sampai 10. Yang mau, segeralah ke Koperasi Sekolah Grand Line).**

300 Dari 330 mahasiswa laki-laki segera pergi ke koperasi sekolah. Para petugas koperasi sekolah sedang menunggu. Kedatangan para mahasiswa laki-laki menghancurkan (?) koperasi sekolah tersebut yang lebarnya tidak mencukupi para mahasiswa laki-laki tersebut. Alhasil para petugas koperasinya tak berdaya dan sekarat. Kasihan (INI SEMUA GARA-GARA AUTHOR, TAHU!).

Ambulan segera datang. Anehnya para mahasiswa tidak dimarahi. Pokoknya para petugas koperasi sekolah masuk ke Rumah Sakit.

Jadi, sang guru yang mendaftarkan mereka. Mereka diberi ancaman akan diberi bubur cokelat jika berebutan. Author yang mengajari sang guru memasak bubur cokelat spesial ^^.

Yang terpilih menjadi tentara: Zoro, Sanji, Usopp (Si pembohong ini nggak tahu kenapa dipilih), Chopper (Yang ini jadi manusia), Law, Kidd, Coby, Thatch, Sabo, dan Ace. 290 mahasiswa laki-laki yang lain pundung di tepi jalanan. Sungguh malang (INI, KAN, GARA-GARA AUTHOR!).

Orang yang berperan yang lain pun masih menatap kertas pengumuman. Lalu...

"SUGOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII! KEREEEEEEEEEEN! AKU JADI TOKOH UTAMANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" mata si tokoh utama kita menjadi berbintang-bintang. Sedangkan Nami, Hancock, dan Vivi, masih menatap kertas pengumuman itu. Tapi, Hancocklah yang duluan bersuara di antara ketiga perempuan cantik tersebut.

"OH MY GOD AND OMG! AKU JADI PUTRI YANG PASTI SEHARUSNYA UNTUK LUFFY~~~~~ OHHHHH~~~" Hancock pun pingsan seketika. Tandu pun datang dengan perawat. Nggak tahu ini UKS atau RSS (Rumah Sakit Sekolah). Hancock segera dibawa ke UKS/RSS. Author juga nggak tahu yang mana benar.

Selanjutnya Nami. "Putri? Sudah pasti! Aku akan punya banyak uang! Hohohohoho! Meski dalam drama, sih. Yang penting punya uang! TAPI KENAPA ARTI NAMAKU BEGITU? Ya sudah. Apapun demi uang~" Nami memasang muka gembira. Pasti yang ia pentingkan masalah uang. Tak peduli namanya jadi seperti itu.

Terakhir Vivi. "A-Aku jadi putri? Errr, aku sudah ikut banyak drama pangeran-putri, sih. Masa'k cuma gara-gara aku keturunan Nefertari?" Vivi hanya sweatdrop tidak tahu kenapa.

Keturunan Nefertari adalah keturunan yang sangat dihormati karena keturunan itu adalah pemimpin Kerajaan One Piece yang pertama sebelum keluarga D. Tapi, para manusia dilarang untuk memuji pengguna D. Karena kalau dipuji, orang yang memuji pengguna D akan dibunuh. Gitu-gitu aja langsung dibunuh. Nggak nyangka.

Sebuah suara datang dari speaker, "Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, Nefertari Vivi, Boa Hancock, dan para mahasiswa lelaki yang bereperan menjadi tentara segera ke Gedung Drama di sebelah sekolah ini."

Mereka hanya menuruti permintaan itu. Ah, Author tidak lupa dengan Zoro. Ia hampir saja nyasar jika Nami tidak meninjunya. Ia mendapat benjol sebesar bola basket.

'Sial! Si Nenek Sihir itu nggak bisa lembut-lembut aja, ya? Menyebalkan!' batin Zoro. Dia sedang marah, tentunya.

-###-

Di dalam Gedung Drama, Luffy dan orang-orang yang berperan di dalam cerita 'Perang Kerajaan' telah di atas panggung.

"Pangeran Taisen akan berjalan-jalan di hutan dengan kuda palsu, oke? Lalu kau buat kalimat tersendiri, Mugiwara. Lalu Putri Kuin, Putri Mujihina, dan Putri Amai yang tersesat segera lewat di depan Pangeran Taisen. Gunakan dialog kalian sendiri. Intinya kalian meminta bantuan pada Pangeran Taisen. Nanti dikasih waktu _break_. Setelah itu akan aku jelaskan kelanjutannya," jelas Tuan Crocodile yang memakai kacamata karena sudah tua.

'Hah? Tersesat? Kuharap si alis 'ekor bunglon yang melingkar' itu tidak me- WHOOOT (Bukan typo)! D-Dia tertawa! Sial! Tapi, nanti aku bakal dihukum oleh Tuan Crocodile jika mengacau. Terpaksa saja, deh' pikir Zoro.

"Hahaha! Mereka sepertimu, Marimo! Wakakakaka!" Sanji tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Hingga a-

"Tunggu. Sama saja aku menyamakan Nami-san, Vivi-chan, dan Hancock-chan yang sama seperti Marimo! NWAMWI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! VWIVWI-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! HWANCWOCK-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! MAAFKAN PWANGERANMU, YA!" Sanji pun meminta maaf dan berbicara pada diri sendiri. Mungkin ketularan Tuan Crocodile. Tetapi Author kesal karena perkataannya terputus. Sudah 10.000 kali Sanji memotong perkataan Author. Jadi, Author yang kelelahan hingga masuk Rumah Sakit terpaksa membiarkan Sanji memotong perkataannya. Malangnya nasib Author. Oh ya, [erkataan Sanji tadi buka typo. Dia disengajai berkata dengan huruf 'w' karena mau dibuat lebay.

"DIAM! Orang yang berperan sangat salah akan aku beri hukuman bubur cokelat. Untuk Mugiwara, aku akan mengatakan pada Garp kalau kau mengacau saat latihan drama sehingga jatah dagingmu akan habis! Kuhahahahauhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk! Umurku memang merepotkan," lanjut Crocodile dengan tawanya yang berubah menjadi batuk-batuk kakek tua. Lagi-lagi dia bicara sendiri. Readers nggak ketawa pastinya.

"JANGAN! BAIK! AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA SEBAIK-BAIKNYA!" Luffy berteriak dengan muka horor.

"MULAI! Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Umurku sudah terlalu merepotkan," karena Tuan Crocodile teriak keras-keras, jadi dia batuk-batuk. Tapi kenapa dia sering bicara pada diri sendiri?

"Di sebuah kerajaan bernama Kerajaan D, hidup seorang pangeran. Pangeran itu bernama- UWAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

BRUK!

"Ini bukan giliranmu, Kak Duval! Hmph!" Suara tadi adalah suara Duval yang menjadi suara Author. Aneh juga, sih, kalo dia bisa bersuara anak perempuan.

"NAMAKU BUKAN UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NAMAKU LUFFY!" Luffy marah. Dia kira namanya disebut 'UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'. Padahal si Duval hanya ditonjok Author, jadi dia teriak.

"Ehm, di sebuah kerajaan bernama D, hidup seorang pangeran bernama Pangeran Taisen. Pangeran itu adalah pangeran yang sangat penting. Suatu hari, Pangeran Taisen pergi ke hutan dengan kudanya."

"Lalala~ Ikan koki ekornya panjang~ Burung pipit terbang melayang~ Anak Tuhan harus sembayang~ Dengan~ Tuhan~ Kita pasti menang~ Yei!" Pangeran Taisen bernyanyi yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan drama hingga orang-orang yang mendengarnya jadi jawdrop.

'Tak apa-apa. Ini bisa jadi kenang-kenangan. Lagipula nyawanya akan melayang, kok' Tuan Crocodile mencoba bersabar.

Putri Kuin, Putri Mujihina, dan Putri Amai segera maju melewati Pangeran Taisen.

"Eh, siapa kalian?" tanya Pangeran Taisen.

"Eh? K-Kami adalah 3 putri yang tersesat~ D-Dia yang berambut oranye panjang bernama Putri Mujihina~ D-Dan yang berambut biru itu Put-Putri Amai~ K-K-K-K-Kalo aku P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Pu-Putri Kuin~ K-Kami dari Kerajaan Kuja~ S-Siapa nam-nam-nam-nam-nam-nam-nam-nam-nam-namamu?," karena gugup, kata-kata Putri Kuin jadi putus-putus. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop kecuali Pangeran Taisen. Putri Mujihina yang sejak tadi diam mengira Putri Kuin akan menyebut nama aslinya yaitu 'Nami'. Kesalahpahaman pun terjadi hanya sementara.

"Aku Pangeran Taisen dari Kerajaan D. Mau kuantar pulang ke istana kalian?" tanya Pangeran Taisen.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-Iya~~ Terima ka-kasih~~~" Putri Kuin tersipu banget, tuh!

"Bagus! Selanjutnya Pangeran Taisen membawa mereka bertiga pulang. Biarkan mereka naik ke punggung kuda pangeran! Ngobrol sembarang saja," Tuan Crocodile memberi tahu.

'Sial! Kalau aku yang jadi pangeran, pasti aku akan mengajak mereka kencan meski nggak ada hubungannya. Sungguh menyebalkan!' Sanji cemburu.

"MULAI! Uhuk uhuk uhuk! Ada nggak orang yang bisa menyihir?" lagi-lagi Tuan Crocodile bereteriak lalu menjadi batuk-batuk kakek tua dan kemudian bicara pada diri sendiri lagi. Nggak waras, ya?

" Naiklah ke punggung kudaku! Eh, Pujihina, kamu bersaudara dengan Ama dan Kinu, ya?" Pangeran Taisen bertanya dengan sebutan nama ketiga putri yang salah.

"Namaku Putri Mujihina, _baka_! Dia Amai dan yang ini Kuin! Walau kau pangeran dari kerajaan terkenal, tetapi kau tetap bodoh! Yah, aku memang bersaudara dengan mereka. Aku anak tengah! Kuin anak tertua dan Amai anak termuda!" jawab Putri Mujihina sambil memukul Pangeran Taisen dan naik ke punggung kuda Taisen.

"Aduh! Sakit, tahu!" Pangeran Taisen protes.

"Nggak urus!" Putri Mujihina mengalihkan pandangan dari Luffy.

"Mujihina! Kau tidak boleh begitu pada Taisen!" Putri Kuin 'betulan' memarahi Putri Mujihina sambil menaiki punggung kuda Pangeran Taisen.

"Dia yang salah!" protes Putri Mujihina.

"Salah nama saja, kan, nggak apa-apa!" Putri Kuin bertengkar mulut dengan Putri Mujihina di atas kuda Luffy.

"Sudahlah. Kita akan merepotkan Taisen-san jika kalian bertengkar," Putri Amai menasihati (?) mereka yang lebih tua dari pada dirinya dan menaiki punggung kuda Pangeran Taisen.

"DIAM!" Putri Mujihina pun marah beneran.

"Benar juga. Kalo kita bertengkar di atas kuda T-Taisen, kita akan merepotkannya. Maafkan kami, T-Taisen~" Putri Kuin berhenti bertengkar dengan Putri Mujihina. Nami hanya mendengus kesal. TIDAK BERARTI DIA CEMBURU! NO ROMANCE!

"Nggak apa-apa," kata Pangeran Taisen sambil turun dari punggung kudanya dan menggiring (?) kudanya ke jalan menuju Kerajaan Kuja.

"Kalian suka makan daging, nggak?" Pangeran Taisen bertanya tiba-tiba dengan pertanyaan yang tidak ada hubungannya.

"Aku lumayan suka, kok, Taisen~" Putri Kuin menjawab dengan muka merah karena malu.

"Aku juga lumayan," Putri Mujihina menjawab.

"Sama," jawab Putri Amai. Drama ini seakan-akan nyata. Mereka yang di atas panggung lumayan menikmatinya.

"Stop! Perannya sudah bagus. Sangat bagus. Selanjutnya bla bla bla bla bla bli blu ble blo bla bli blu ble blo (?)," Crocodile menjelaskan (Yang benar?).

-###-

Mereka latihan hingga sore. Hoaaam~ (Author ngantuk).

"Ya sudah. Kalian boleh pulang hari ini! No Homework~" perintah Crocodile dengan gaya bahasa inggrisnya yang sok. Padahal hanya guru ilmu biologi.

"Hei, Mugiwara. Peranmu yang bagian terakhir, tolong tusuk dadamu dengan cepat sehingga kau terlihat benar-benar bunuh diri," jelas Tuan Crocodile melewati Luffy.

"BAIK!" Luffy menurut. Drama akan dilaksanakan besok karena mereka latihan dengan sangat benar dan sangat lancar. Rencana Tuan Crocodile sudah mulai beraksi! Semuanya beraksi~ Yeah!

Skip time again~

-###-

Siang hari yang cerah dan drama di Gedung Drama sudah di mulai. Semuanya berjalan sangat lancar. Sebaiknya kita skip time langsung saat Pangeran Taisen telah sampai di Kerajaan Kuja dari pada mengulangi drama yang ada di atas ini.

"Ini Kerajaan Kuja, kan?" tanya Luffy yang sedang berperan menjadi Pangeran Taisen.

"B-B-Begitulah, T-Taisen~," Putri Kuin menjawab duluan.

"Memang benar, Taisen," jawab Putri Mujihina dengan nada kesal.

APAKAH NAMI CEMBURU? TIDAK! DIA HANYA BERPURA-PURA KESAL PADA KAKAKNYA (Hancock) YANG LEBIH PERHATIAN KEPADA LUFFY (Pangeran Taisen) DAN SEPERTI MENGANGGAP DIRINYA DAN VIVI SEBAGAI HANTU! NO ROMANCE!

"Nggak salah lagi, kok. Mau kami antar untuk bertemu ayah dan ibu kami?" Putri Amai menawari Pangeran Taisen.

"Mau, sih. Tapi aku takut ayah-ibuku marah. _Gomen..._," Pangeran Taisen meminta maaf.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Kita, kan, beda kerajaan. Sesama anak pemimpin kerajaan pula. Seharusnya kita nggak mengajakmu sebagai tanda terima kasih. Oh, ya, apa balasan karena menolong kami? Akan kami bayar!" Putri Amai menawari Pangeran Tasien lagi.

"Ah, tidak perlu, kok. Aku suka membantu orang. Terima kasih atas tawarannya!" Pangeran Taisen melambaikan tangan sebelum pergi kembali ke kerajaannya dalam drama.

"Sama-sama!" Putri Amai dan kedua kakak perempuannya juga melambaikan tangan.

"Kenapa kau mengajak Taisen ke istana kita?" tanya Putri Mujihina.

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih. Itu saja, kok!" jawab Putri Amai.

"S-Sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum ayah dan ibu menyuruh para pengawal mencari kita~ Nanti Taisen bisa dihukum kalau kita menjelaskannya tapi ayah dan ibu nggak mendengarkan kelanjutannya~," Putri Kuin memikirkan Pangeran Taisen.

"Itu ide bagus. Ayo!" Putri Mujihina mengajak kedua saudara perempuannya pergi kembali ke istana.

_Break time_~

-###-

"Putri Kuin, Putri Mujihina, dan Putri Amai telah sampai di istana dan menghadap ayah mereka. Yaitu Raja Meio. Mereka berbicara sendirian tanpa ada satu pengawal pun," speaker bersuara.

"Ayah...," lirih Putri Amai.

"Kalian kemana saja? Sudah 1 jam kami menunggu kalian, tapi kalian baru datang sekarang. Apa yang terjadi? Kalian ini kemana?" Raja Meio khawatir sambil berdiri menghadap ke belakang. Pembaca nggak mengerti? _Gomen..._

" Kami keliling hutan, kok," jawab Putri Kuin dengan senyum mautnya. Sayang sekali Raja Meio tidak melihat Putri Kuin dan Ratu Shizuka adalah orang yang cukup dingin.

"Apa maksudmu, anakku? Kalian bertiga keliling hutan?" tanya Ratu Shizuka merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Benar. Lalu kami tersesat. Kemudian kami ditolong oleh seorang pangeran bernama Pangeran Taisen dari Kerajaan D," Putri Mujihina menjawab.

Tiba-tiba Ratu Shizuka berdiri (Tadi dia duduk). "APA? PANGERAN KERAJAAN D? KERAJAAN ITU MERUPAKAN MUSUH KITA, ANAKKU!" Ratu Shizuka berteriak kaget (lanjutan: lebih keras dari pada kemarin. 10 kali lipat lebih besar).

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Putri Mujihina, Putri Kuin, dan Putri Amai terlempar karena kaget. Para penonton juga terlempar. Mereka hampir saja pingsan. Untungnya tembok Gedung Drama itu empuk (?). Sayang sekali karena penonton yang ambruk (?) ke tembok bertumpuk-tumpuk. Mungkin haki baru?

"PASIEN EKSTRA!" Teriak seorang nenek tua berumur 130 tahun lebih yang biasa dipanggil Dokter Kureha. Para perawat segera mendatangi pasien-pasien yang hampir pingsan. Perawat-perawatnya berjumlah 50. Sedangkan semua orang yang hampir pingsan dan sakit jantung sekaligus yang mendatangi Acara Drama 'Perang Kerajaan' berjumlah 1.000.

Perawatannya akan sangat lama.

Luffy sedang asyik makan daging sehingga suara Ratu Shizuka alias Ibu Robin tidak kedengaran. Hubungannya: Pipi Luffy menjadi sangat gembung sehingga telinganya ditutupi pipi Luffy. Begitu konsepnya (?). Para manusia yang berperan menjadi tentara sedang tidur dan terbawa ke alam mimpi. Nanti mereka bakal dibangunkan, kok. Tenang saja.

Kalau masalah Raja Meio alias Rayleigh, ia sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan-teriakan seperti itu. Kadang dimarahi Shakky karena Rayleigh suka pulang jam 1 subuh atau jam 3 subuh hanya karena kencan dengan wanita. Memang kencan, kok. Bukan lebih dari itu. Tapi kencannya sama wanita preman.

Skip time~ (Setelah 100 hari perawatan)

-###-

"Akhirnya semuanya sembuh...," kata para perawat dengan hati yang lega. Mereka mengusap keringat mereka. Tubuh mereka seperti habis menyelam 10 tahun di kolam renang. Sungguh malang (INI GARA-GARA AUTHOR!).

Drama pun dilanjutkan.

"Musuh? Kenapa?" Putri Kuin bertanya.

"Kerajaan itu telah hampir membunuh keturunan kita! Bagaimana kalau pangeran dari kerajaan itu mau mencelakai keturunan kita, hah? Itu berbahaya! Lagipula mereka memiliki banyak uang yang dicuri dari sebagian uang milik kerajaan ini!" Ratu Shizuka sengaja menurunkan volume suaranya supaya tidak ada korban lagi. Dia memang orang yang tidak suka mengulangi kesalahan.

"..." Putri Amai dan Putri Kuin kehabisan kata-kata. Kecuali Putri Mujihina. Ia memikirkan sesuatu...

'Uang? Mencuri? Kerajaan ini? Wow! Kesempatan emas untuk mengambil kembali harta-harta itu! Aku akan kaya! Tapi aku harus punya rencana dulu!'

Putri-putri cantik itu ke kamar masing-masing. Sementara Putri Mujihina...

"Muahahaha! Aku akan segera menipu mereka! Aku akan mendapat uang-uang itu! Muahahahaha!" Putri Mujihina tertawa histeris (Hah? Emang sakit jiwa?).

Para penonton jadi ketakutan seperti melihat 1.000 kuntilanak karena melihat Putri Mujihina alias Nami tertawa histeris. Nami melakukannya dengan terlalu baik.

"Rencanaku pasti berhasil! Muahahahaha! Nggak ada yang bisa menghalangiku! Tapi, kalo aku menjalankan rencana itu, sama saja menyakiti Taisen. Sudahlah. Dia pasti pura-pura baik saja." Sekali lagi tertawa histeris. Ngomong sendiri pula. Ketularan Tuan Crocodile atau Sanji, ya?

-###-

(Dalam Drama) Keesokan harinya, Putri Mujihina pergi ke hutan. Saat ia kembali ke istana...

"Ibu! Ayah! Hiks!" Nami, maksudku, Putri Mujihina kembali ke istana dengan mata yang bercucuran air mata. Gaun indahnya kotor dan berbau busuk.

"Eh? Mujihina? Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Sang Ratu Kerajaan Kuja.

"Anu! Hiks! Para pengawal Kerajaan D mencelakaiku! Mereka menyiksaku! Hiks! Mereka mengotori gaunku dan melemparku dengan batu! Hiks!" Nami, eh, Putri Mujihina menjelaskan dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"Apa? Kurang ajar (Raja boleh ngomong gitu?)! Mereka tidak berhak melakukan hal seperti itu! Kita menyatakan perang terhadap Kerajaan D! Segera tulis pernyataannya dan serahkan kepada pengawal Kerajaan D!" perintah Raja Meio.

Lalu Nami, eh, Putri Mujihina terseyum licik.

'Hahahaha! Tertipu dengan mudahnya menggunakan air mata buayaku! Hahaha! Dengan begini, perang akan terjadi dan pastinya aku akan menangkap Ratu Sofuto! Hahaha! Tamatlah riwayat Kerajaan D!'

-###-

"APA?" Sang Raja Kerajaan D berdiri saat menerima surat dari Kerajaan Kuja dengan wajah kaget.

"Ada apa, Ayahanda?" Pangeran Taisen bertanya.

"INI, LHO! INI! KERAJAAN KUJA MENYATAKAN PERANG TERHADAP KITA! DI SINI TERTULIS BAHWA PENGAWAL KITA MENCELAKAI PUTRI MUJIHINA!" jelas Raja Akagami dengan wajah panik.

"APA! KITA HARUS MENGEMASI DAGING-DAGING KITA, DONG! Eh, maksudku, KENAPA KITA DITUDUH SEPERTI ITU?"

Para penonton malah sweatdrop mendengar kesalahan Luffy.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, anakku! Mana mungkin para pengawal melakukan hal seperti itu! Tapi, tuduhan tetap tuduhan! Lebih baik kita mengerahkan segenap kekuatan kita! Panggil tentara! Cepat!"

(Dalam Drama) Skip time (Setelah 2 jam kemudian)~

-###-

Kerajaan Kuja telah mempersiapkan strategi. Begitu juga dengan Kerajaan D. Perang akan segera dimulai...

"Kita akan bertarung sekarang! Yeah!" Seru Raja Akagami seperti akan memulai konser (?).

"Istriku, kau tidak perlu ikut perang. Kau tinggal disini saja," lanjut Raja Akagami.

"Tapi aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami akan baik-baik saja."

"_BAKA_! Kalian tidak akan baik-baik saja! Kalian akan terluka dan tentara-tentara kita akan mati! Dasar _baka_!" Ratu Sofuto meninju kepala suaminya yang tercinta.

"Adududududuh! Tenang aja! Aku masih dapat memimpin kerajaan ini, kok!" Raja Akagami mengusap benjolnya.

'Sial. Kenapa Makino memukulku dengan keras? Ini, kan, drama.' Tenang. Pikiran Shanks tidak menyebar ke seluruh penonton (Emangnya berita?).

"Ya sudah, kalo kamu memaksaku, suamiku. Aku akan tinggal disini."

"Itu baru istriku!"

"Sudalah, Ayah dan Ibu! Kita karus perang sebelum Kerajaan Muja menyerang!" Luffy protes seketika (?).

"Bukan Muja, Luffy. Tapi Kuja!" Sang Ibu menjelaskan.

"Baik, aku akan pergi. Bye-bye (Emangnya zaman kerajaan sudah bilang 'Bye-bye'?)!" Raja Akagami pergi meninggalkan istrinya.

"Bye~ Semoga kalian selamat dalam peperangan!" Ratu Sofuto melambaikan tangannya.

Para tentara, Raja Akagami, dan Pangeran Luffy pergi ke medan perang.

-###-

"Amai, Kuin, Mujihina, dan istriku, sebaiknya kalian tidak ikut berperang," Raja Meio mengkhawatirkan keluarganya.

"Lho? Tapi, kan..."

"Jangan. Kumohon. Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka."

"Baiklah..."

"Kalian harus tinggal disini sampai kami, aku dan para tentara, pulang. Ok? Jangan kemana-mana."

"Baik, ayah!"

"Bye!"

"Bye, ayah!"

"Bye, suamiku..."

Raja Meio pergi berperang.

-###-

"Hmmm." Seseorang bersuara. Padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Eh? Siapa disana? Kau tidak ikut perang?" Ratu Sofuto bertanya.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban. Sepi... (Author nggak ketakutan, ya!)

"Halo? Ada orang disana?" Ratu Sofuto bertanya lagi.

"..."

Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban. Untungnya Ratu Sofuto adalah orang yang sabar. Kalo bukan penyabar, nanti dia bakal teriak dan sekali lagi para penonton akan dirawat selama 10 jam lagi. Mengerikan.

"A- MMMPH!" Mulut dan hidung Sang Ratu ditutup oleh sebuah tangan. Karena tidak ada tempat bernafas, Ratu Sofuto pingsan.

"Hehehe, sekarang aku mendapatkan Sang Ratu Kerajaan D. Kekayaan akan menjadi milikku Kerajaan Kuja dan aku bisa menjadi kaya! Walau nanti uangnya akan diserahkan khusus untuk kerajaan ini, kelak, saat aku sudah dewasa, aku akan memiliki kerajaan ini dengan uang yang lebih banyak! Amai dan Kuin akan mendirikan kerajaan baru! Hohoho, kekayaan akan menjadi milikku!" Sang pelaku tertawa dan berbicara sendiri. Orang-orang di fic ini menjadi gila semua, ya!

-###-

Ratu Sofuto ditangkap. Sekarang Sang Pelaku membawanya dihadapan semua orang yang sedang berperang.

"A-Apa?"

"Ibu!"

"Yang Mulia!"

"Yang Mulia Ratu!"

"Hahahaha! Kalian tidak akan bisa mengembalikan Ratu kalian yang kalian sayangi itu! Hahaha!" Tawa Si Nenek Sihir pun menggelegar. Resikonya Si Author dipukul sampai masuk Rumah Sakit lagi. Tapi dia tetap memegang _mic_.-nya. Author berjuang terlalu keras. Anak-anak masih saja dipukul sampai masuk Rumah Sakit. Tapi, Nami tetap saja Nenek Sihir.

"Kembalikan istriku!"

"Baik! Tapi ada syaratnya~" Putri Mujihina mengancungkan kedua jarinya.

"Syarat pertama. Berikan uang-uang kalian yang telah pemimpin dulu kalian curi. Kedua..."

Semua yang berpihak kepada Kerajaan D pun tegang. Putri Mujihina sengaja memberi jeda supaya keadaan menjadi lebih tegang.

"... Pangeran Taisen menusuk dadanya dengan pedangnya. Dengan kata lain, bunuh diri~"

Semua yang berpihak kepada Kerajaan D terkejut bukan main (Iyalah! Masa'k syarat kayak gitu mereka jadi kaget main-main?).

"Hah?"

"Mujihina, kurasa itu terlalu kejam..."

"Ayah, pemimpin terdahulu kita berjuang demi mempertahankan kerajaan ini dan mereka berakhir dengan pencurian uang dan pembunuhan! Sebagai balasannya, harus orang yang sangat dihormati kerajaan itu mati! Uangnya juga kita harus kembalikan!"

"..." Raja Meio kehilangan kata-kata. Sebenarnya percuma saja balas dendam. Tak ada yang akan hidup lagi meski balas dendam. Tapi lupakan saja. Kita kembali ke drama.

"Jadi?" Putri Mujihina meminta respon Raja Akagami.

Belum sempat menjawab, Pangeran Taisen mengarahkan pedangnya ke dadanya (Kan tadi dia perang pake pedang. Jadi masih ada pedang di tangannya).

"EH? PANGERAN!"

"TAISEN! APA YANG SEDANG KAMU LAKUKAN?" Raja Akagami membelalakan matanya.

"Biarkan aku saja, Ayah..."

CROOOOT! (Memangnya Sound Effect orang tertusuk pedang begini?)

Pedang Pangeran Taisen menusuk jantungnya. Putri Mujihina dan semua orang membelalakan matanya. Bahkan para penonton juga membelalakan matanya.

"LHO? LUFFY?" Semua orang menyebut namanya.

Luffy menusukkan pedangnya ke dadanya. Tuan Crocodile sengaja memberikan pedang asli. Darah benar-benar keluar dari dadanya. Jantung dan paru-paru yang tertusuk pun berhenti bekerja. Mulut Luffy mengeluarkan darah. Luffy tersungkur ke tanah, eh, lantai. Bagian-bagian tubuhnya seperti lambung, ginjal, hati, usus, darah, otak, pembuluh darah vena, pembuluh darah arteri, jantung, paru-paru, dll (Dan Lupa Lagi) berhenti bekerja (Nih Author kadang suka nakut-nakutin orang). 

Yang perempuan berteriak, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sedangkan yang lelaki berteriak, "!"

Gedung Drama hancur seketika karena suara para manusia yang sedang berteriak terlalu kencang. Bahkan 20 kali lipat lebih keras dari pada suara Ibu Robin yang sedang berteriak.

Gedung Drama yang setinggi 1 Km (WHAT?) dan selebar 5 Km (WHAAT!) runtuh. Bangunan super besar itu menjadi triliunan keping, eh, lebih dari triliunan keping sekecil pasir, sehingga para manusia yang ada di dalam Gedung Drama terkubur HIDUP-HIDUP.

-###-

Setelah 2 tahun di rawat di Rumah Sakit, akhirnya para manusia yang telah sembuh itu mengunjungi makam Luffy dengan pakaian hitam.

"Pelakunya Tuan Crocodile, ya, Ibu Robin?"

"Iya, Nami. Sebenarnya, Tuan Crocodile berhasil memingsankan Kepala Sekolah. Aku yang berpura-pura berpihak kepada Tuan Crocodile sehingga aku dapat mengetahui rencananya. Begini..."

_**Flashback~**_

"_Kuhahahauhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk! Tenggorokanku sudah makin kering." Siapa lagi selain Tuan Crocodile dengan batuk-batuk kakek tua._

"_T-Tolong, jangan sakiti aku...," seorang lelaki paruh baya memohon._

"_Mana bisa aku membunuh Mugiwara kalau kau pingsan? Akan kutipu seluruh penduduk sekolah ini! Kuumumkan kalau kau tidak masuk, lalu kau memintaku untuk membuat drama! Kuhahahahauhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk! Tenggorokanku makin kering," sekali lagi dengan batuk-batuk kakek tua dan berbicara pada diri sendiri._

"_Tuan Crocodile, kesehatanmu makin menurun. Sebaiknya kita cepat mengurung Tuan Cobra," Robin menasihati (?)._

"_Iya."_

"_P- EH?" Ace datang masuk ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah tanpa mengetuk pintu. Sungguh tidak sopan._

"_Hei, Ace. Kau mau ikut organisasiku? Namamu adalah Mr.14," Crocodile mengalihkan perhatian._

"_Tidak mau. Aku mau nama yang lain saja. Nggak pake angka," dengan bodohnya Ace teralihkan perhatiannya._

"_Kalau begitu..."_

_**Flashback end~**_

"Cukup sampai situ. Kelanjutannya tidak terlalu penting."

"Oh, begitu. Aku boleh tanya seusatu, Ibu Robin?"

"Boleh, Nami."

"Katamu Ace diajak masuk ke Organisasi Rahasianya Tuan Crocodile. Katamu juga nama para anak buahnya Tuan Crocodile disamarkan dengan nama angka. Karena Ace tidak mau namanya disamarkan dengan angka, dia mau pake huruf saja, kan? Tuan Crocodile menjawab apa kepada Ace sampai Ace meninju Tuan Crocodile?"

"Oh, itu. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak mau beritahu, sih. Tapi baiklah." Ibu Robin terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa?" Nami heran melihat Ibu Robin.

Ibu Robin membisikkan sesuatu kepada Nami.

"HAH? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LUCU BANGET!"

"Nami-san-ku yang tercinta, kau kenapa?" Sanji bertanya.

"Kenapa tertawa, Nami-san?" Vivi heran.

"Kenapa, Nami?" Si Hidung Pinokio sekaligus Pembohong kelas kakap ikut bertanya.

Nami ditanyai seluruh pengunjung makam. Tantunya 498 orang bertanya (1-nya Robin. 1-nya lagi Nami. Semua orang yang mengunjungi makam Luffy berjumlah 1.000. Nami sudah tahu dan Robin memberitahu. Jadi hasilnya 998. Aku nggak salah hitung. Ace ikut bertanya tadi).

"Aku, kan, nanya nama yang diusulkan Tuan Crocodile itu apa kepada Ace. Hahaha! Lalu Ibu Robin menjawab..."

Nami membisikkannya. Ace ikut mendengarkan karena merasakan firasat buruk.

"HAH! WHAT THE HELL! ACE, BENARKAH NAMA YANG DIUSULKAN CROCODILE ADALAH MR. BINTIK-BITIK?"

"Mr. Bintik-bintik? Errr, sebenarnya jawabannya 'i-iya'..." Ace tidak kuat berbohong karena kakeknya ada disana. Bisa-bisa dia ditinju kakeknya kalau berbohong.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MR. BINTIK-BINTIK! HAHAHA! NAMA MACAM APA ITU?"

999 (Ditambah Nami dan Robin dan dikurangi Ace) orang itu tertawa sampai perut mereka sakit dan bercucuran air mata. Mereka yang tertawa terlalu lama dan tidak menghirup udara pun MATI DI KUBURAN. Ini disebabkan karena Drama Terlarang. Jika drama yang direncanakan itu tidak ada, maka Crocodile tidak akan mengajak Ace bergabung maupun ada korban jiwa.

Itulah sebabnya Negara One Piece memiliki peraturan GaJe seperti itu, yaitu: Dilarang Mengadakan Drama Perang.

Orang sebodoh Luffy yang tidak bisa membedakan mana yang asli dan mana yang palsu sungguh beresiko tinggi, terutama nyawanya yang terancam. Hati-hati dalam mengadakan drama perang!

**The End**

Author: Selesai juga. Maaf karena humornya sedikit. Pasti Kak Readers nggak tertawa. Wajar. Aku masih pemula. Aku nggak gampang bikin humor, sih. Aku juga nggak tahu (ORANG BEGO!)

Crocodile: Pengucap disclaimernya aku. Pengucap 'Permintaan Review' juga aku. Kok kayak gini, sih?

Author: Mau bubur cokelat? ^^

Crocodile: NOOO! DO YOU MIND TO REVIEW THIS FIC? MINTA FLAME, PUJIAN, APA SAJA! PUAS?

Author: Nah, aku kasih gaji 599 berry untuk Tuan Crocodile. Yang lain juga, kok. *Kasih-kasih gaji*

Nami: YES! AKU DAPAT 10.000 BERRY! YEYEI~ YEYEI~

Author: Itu karena Kak Nami rela membiarkan nama peranmu menjadi 'Mujihina' yang berarti kejam... =="

Nami: Iya~ Makasih~

Author: Aku yang seharusnya makasih. Oh ya. Ide fic ini terinspirasi dari cara yang aneh. Waktu itu, Penyakit Pelupaku kambuh dan lupa bawa kotak pensil. Aku meminjam pulpen temanku. Pulpennya berwarna putih dan seperti pisau, hanya saja ujungnya tidak setajam pisau. Aku tusuk-tusuk ke leherku. Aku langsung dapat ide fic ini, deh. Cara yang tidak masuk akal, bukan?


End file.
